1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a method for operation of a printing machine, a printing machine as well as a dataset for use on a printing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a wide variety of vibrations occur during operation of printing machines. These vibrations also include vibrations in the movement of the printing cylinder in its peripheral direction.
Vibrations of this type form the background of documents EP 1 355 211 A2, EP 0 882 588 B1 and DE 197 40 153 C2.
The vibration behavior of a printing cylinder in operation is measured in these documents. In view of the knowledge obtained from the measurements concerning the course of the vibration amplitude relative to the speed of the printing cylinder, two vibrations are generated to compensate for the first-mentioned vibrations. In this way, the printing quality is to be increased by active measures (acting upon them with second “counter-vibrations”).
However, resonance frequencies that already occurred in operation are measured in the mentioned documents. Generally, the corresponding vibrations will therefore already have caused errors or deteriorations in quality with reference to the printed image.